


Monte Carlo Nights

by Biana_Delacroix



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Favourite Crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place where the sun never stops shining, Kol Mikaelson is the last person Caroline expects to run into. He sticks around, and for some reason, she learns to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monte Carlo Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Because we should all run into hot guys on our beach getaways. Indulgent Koroline fluff written for the ever amazing Nicole over thisisrealitsreal.tumblr.com.

There’s the clink of champagne glasses while fake laughter rang throughout the upscale crowd, all designer gowns and slick tuxedoes, it’s the kind party that the Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls would’ve sold her left arm to attend not that long ago.  But now that’s she’ finally s here,  it’s all that she can do to not bare her fangs and tear out the jugulars of the creepy older gentlemen who have been eyeing her all evening, noticing her standing solitary on the edge of the crowd. It’s not like she  _can’t_ mingle with the other partygoers, it’s just that she hadn’t taken into account how ridiculously  _boring_ the ‘upper crust’ could be. Without the benefit of any friends, all she could be was the outsider and it rankled her to think that the bright queen of Mystic Falls can’t even muster up the interest to strike up a conversation with a stranger.

Gulping down the rest of her champagne, she wondered if compelling herself an invite to this little ‘soiree’ had been worth the effort. At any rate, finally caving into calling one of her friends from home certainly seemed better than being forced into a conversation with Monsieur Creepy-Eyes who looked like he had finally gotten himself tipsy enough to strike up a conversation with a girl young enough to be his daughter. Dropping her empty glass onto the tray of a passing waiter, she gathered the skirt of her red dress and hurried through the crowd as gracefully as she could without using her vampire speed. She had two options: leave the Monte Carlo Casino where this gala was happening  and curl up in a lonely hotel room while staring at her phone, debating making a phone call to her mom; _or,_ stick around and see if she couldn’t make something of her night.

Creepy old guys with too much cologne were one thing, but the thought of being alone sent her away from the entrance and in the direction of the casino’s open floor. Bright lights and the continuous rings of the slot machines drowned out the string quartet as she got further away from the party and wandered through the rows of blackjack tables and into a quieter side hallway lined with locked doors. Caroline could faintly hear the muffled conversations behind some of them, each one leaving her a little curious. It wasn’t until she heard the tense words of a heated argument in French that she actually paused to listen outside one room, but it was the next sound that caused her to tense immediately.

It was the sharp, distinct ‘ _click’_ of a gun’s safety being turned off.

Without thinking, she rammed her shoulder into the heavy oak door, regretting the move immediately as pain flared sharply, but the door flew off its hinges and she immediately righted herself, silently thanking her stilettos for at least letting her stand proud and tall as she realized she had walked in on the _weirdest_ situation, with the last person she expected to see.

“Fancy seeing you here darling!”

”Oh my _god-_ Kol, what the hell are you doing?!”

Kol Mikaelson, looking very familiar in a well-fitting tuxedo, grinned at her from the poker table he sat behind, clearly dismissive of the six other men in the room.

Who were all holding guns.

And who were now pointing them at her.

“ _Sooo…_ I’m just going to go….”

“Now don’t do that!” called out Kol merrily, completely uncaring of the agitated gunmen around him who were yelling accusations at both of them, unsure who to shoot first. “Just give me a moment, won’t you?”

A moment is all it takes before he’s out of his chair and there’s blood staining the walls before Caroline can even say a word to stop him. “What the hell was that?!” Caroline screeched, stunned as the room was now the new home to about six corpses, with one Original vampire taking great pleasure in his carnage.

“ _That,_ Sweets, is what happens when some people don’t appreciate you cheating at cards.”

Caroline just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “This is over a card game?”

“Well, the stakes might have included a night with one gentleman’s wife but who’s really keeping track?” Kol grinned at her, all mischief and mayhem and it’s a little disarming when paired with the blood on his shirt. It’s enough to distract her so that she doesn’t notice how close he walks, eyes raking over her in approval as he guides her back through the doorway.

“You look delectable, by the way,” he said smoothly, ignoring her scoff as she shook him off, trying to put distance between them.

“You look alive. I’m surprised you didn’t head straight to New Orleans with the rest of your crazy family.”

“Do you really think I would waste the opportunity of being brought back to life playing happy families with my insane siblings?” he asked with a sneer. “I’ve got a whole world of better things to do.”

“I’m sure,” Caroline said with an eye-roll, but there’s no ignoring the smug satisfaction of someone else thinking the whole ‘kingdom’ thing the rest of the Mikaelsons have got going on in Louisiana to be a colossal waste of time. But when the person agreeing with you is a psychotic lunatic, it’s not the most comforting feeling.

 “Well, I guess I’ll see you never!” she chirped as they both snaked out the through the busy casino floor towards the grand entrance and stepped into the cool night air of Monte Carlo.

“What, that’s it?” asked Kol pouting. “I’ve just seen you again and you’re already running off?”

“Uh…yeah?” asked Caroline, confused. “Kol, we barely know each other.”

He mulled over her words for a second before shrugging, and spinning on his heel. “Have it your way, darling!”

Caroline stood rooted to her spot, a little stymied at the Original’s oddness, but then, Kol had always seemed like he had a screw loose. Determined to just shake the night out of her head, she started her way down the long driveway, determined to let the walk back to the hotel clear her thoughts but she made it about five minutes before realizing that even short walks and Louboutins don’t match. Reaching down to pull off her shoes, she contemplated getting one of the valets to hail her a cab before a car pulls up next to her, an elegant vintage red convertible that looked like it belonged to a movie star from another decade.

So it’s no surprise when she realizes that the driver is a very familiar smirking Original vampire.

“Did you win this in the poker game too?” Caroline asked drily, choosing to keep walking despite being barefoot if it meant she could shake him off. All Kol did though was follow next to her, laughing at her state.

“Actually I nicked the keys from one of my companion’s coat pockets; the man had an eye for collectibles.”

“You were in a box for a century, how do you even know how to drive?”

“I’m a quick leaner darling, you’ll soon realize that.”

Caroline scoffed, finally turning to face him and immediately regretting it. It’s hard to ignore the shot of admiration she felt at seeing him sitting there, all arrogance and sex appeal, the remaining blood on his crisp white shirt suddenly making her _very_ thirsty. He had abandoned his jacket and bowtie, rolling his sleeves up and unbuttoning his shirt enough that she could see his throat, a sight which is making her wish she had fed before coming out tonight.

( _Jesus Christ_ , she was getting hot and bothered over _Kol-fucking-Mikaelson.)_

“I won’t be‘realizing’ anything,” said Caroline firmly, turning away from him and trying to gather the resolve to just get back to her hotel in peace and hopefully never see him again. Kol apparently missed the memo on that one because he just kept driving along, completely unfazed by her snark.

“Allow me to give you a ride,” he asked innocently.

“Go find another blonde to harass Kol, it won’t be difficult.”

“But she won’t be as fun!” he whined petulantly. Caroline fought her surprise, Kol thought she was _fun?_ Not that she considered herself ‘fun’ as she stepped on a rock, hissing as it dug into her bare foot. She snuck a sideways glance at the car with its inviting leather seats and wondered how bad a decision getting into a car with Kol Mikaelson could possibly be. Her hotel was only a few blocks away and vamp-speeding throughout Monaco didn’t guarantee a lack of witnesses…

“Come on Caroline – you said it yourself, we barely know each other. Why not remedy that?”

“I’m going to regret this,” she muttered to herself as she reached for the door handle and got in before she could talk herself out of it.

“I knew my charm would win you over, pet,” said Kol proudly as he sped up, winding through the streets at an alarming speed, narrowly missing the other cars while Caroline shrieked and held onto her door.

“You said you could drive!”

“I got the gist of it!” he replied cheerfully and it’s then that she realizes she’s gotten into a car with a complete lunatic.

Mercifully, they do end up at her hotel alive and once the colours stop blurring together, Caroline jolted out of the car and steadied herself on her own two feet. Turning back to him, her glare has no effect on the childlike glee on his face.

“Don’t forget these!” he said, dangling her heels from where she had left them in her seat and she grabbed them away, turning with a small ‘huff’ and  taking whatever remained of her dignity before his voice halted her in her tracks.

“Get some rest Sweets, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

* * *

“You’re blocking my sun.”

“I’m admiring the view.”

“You’re a creep, you know that?” Caroline sighed and removed her sunglasses to give him the full effect of her death glare but the jerk was too busy ogling the sight of her in a bikini to care. Well, if he was going to be shameless then she could at least return the favour, albeit less obviously. He was dressed for the beach as well and a thousand years had clearly been _very_ kind to him.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” he asked, flopping down onto the warm white sand next to her, and Caroline lifted herself up on her elbows to stare down at him incredulously.

“ _I’m_ working on my tan; _you’re_ probably going to murder a puppy.”

“Such harsh accusations,” he said, sounding hardly offended at all as he rested his arms behind his head and basked in the sun, “you almost hurt my feelings.”

“You don’t have feelings,” said Caroline bluntly.

“You’ve sharpened your tongue since leaving Mystic Falls,” said Kol, but it’s not a rebuke, he almost sounds _impressed._ “What finally got you out of that god-awful place anyway?”

“Right, you didn’t stick around,” Caroline muttered acrimoniously. “Well, long story short –a whole lot of dead friends, one friend who had some really screwed up priorities, other friend who ended up moving to Portland and I just wanted to travel. So finally, I did.”

“I would’ve thought Caroline Forbes would’ve stuck by the merry gang until the bitter end,” said Kol, his voice dropping into seriousness for the first time.

“I’m pretty sure that was the problem,” said Caroline quietly, leaning back against her towel and staring up at the bright blue sky. Suddenly, Kol’s presence next to her didn’t seem so weird. Well no, it was still weird – it just wasn’t unwelcome. “What about you? Why are you here, of all places?”

“Well, we established that playing uncle wasn’t on my to-do list,” he said, smirking at her snort of derision, “and I’ve got some fond memories of this place. Gambling and women, it’s a lovely playground.”

“I’ve always wanted to be like Princess Grace,” mused Caroline.

“Who?”

“She was a princess who– you know what, never mind, if you came here to screw with girls and gamble away a fortune, why are you harassing me?”

“You’re funny,” he said matter-of-factly. “And you’re pretty, and you’ve got a sharp tongue. Not a bad combination, overall.”

“Thank you?” she said uncertainly as she turned her head to the side, taking in his sharp profile as he shut his eyes against the sun.

“Stare all you like pet, I know I’m quite handsome.” His lips spread into a smirk and Caroline blushed furiously as she averted her gaze, choosing to stare at the perfect blue of the Cote’d Azur.

“You’re such a conceited ass,” she muttered.

“At least we look good together,” he said sagely.

Well. She couldn’t deny _that._

* * *

“Really darling, you should find reasons to get dressed up more often.”  Kol’s voice washed over her ear and she fought to repress the shiver he elicited as she turned around to see him standing there, once again in a sharp tux that presented him _very_ well.

“I figured I should go to the Opera at least once,” said Caroline, doing her best to look unaffected while she sipped her champagne. She didn’t miss the way he took in the sight of her all primped to the nines and let herself preen under the attention for a moment before her eyes landed on someone else admiring her.

“Oh for fucks sake,” she grumbled, and Kol pulled away with a frown.

“What did I do?” he asked, puzzled.

“Not you, _him,”_ she said, subtly nodding towards the old guy who had been staring at her at the gala the other night. “It’s Monsieur Creepy-Eyes.”

“You’ve really got a way with words, you know that?” said Kol drily, but Caroline was too busy dodging Creepy-Eyes to notice the sharp glint in the vampire’s eyes.

“There are more effective ways to get rid of unwanted attention,” he drawled slowly.

“Oh?”

“Like this.” Before she can stop him, he had wound his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest and gently pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, letting his lips linger for just a moment more than necessary. It’s a warm and dangerous feeling, having him so close, so she pulled away as soon as her head cleared, not sure whether to be bewildered or furious.

“What was that?!” she asked, trying to keep her voice low. He simply grinned at her and winked, turning to see that her unwanted suitor had clearly gotten the message.

“That was how to get things done,” said Kol cheekily.

“Seriously?!” she asked, but Kol barely looked ruffled, so she figured, _fuck this_ , she could be cool and composed about this too.

“Well, a slight warning might be nice next time,” she said loftily.

“I can understand needing to prepare yourself, I can be quite _eye-opening_ ,” he said flirtatiously, leaning close again.

 The smell of his cologne nearly went to her head, but she was going to stay casual if this killed her.

“Well I was thinking more along the lines of not cringing unnecessarily, or you know, slapping you.”

“ _Riiight,”_ he drawled out lazily. “Because you were so resistant just now.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a fabulous actress.”

“Whatever you say darling.”

She’s spared the necessity of further rebuttal (that would’ve just seemed like denial anyway) by the crowd moving to take their seats inside the theatre and so she moved with them, not even surprised when Kol follows her, tugging her elbow until her arm is nestled in his.

“Let me guess, you have tickets?”

“Right next to you, how’s that for coincidence?”

Caroline just rolled her eyes. “Just keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself and we’ll be fine.”

“I make no promises.”

* * *

Two months go by and Caroline is forced to accept the fact that Kol doesn’t seem to want to go anywhere.

And you know what? She doesn’t mind. Technically, she guesses that she _should_ mind, but it’s Monaco, it’s feels like eternal summer here and between blue skies and a bluer ocean, it’s the sort of place where you want a hot guy by your side so that you can finally appreciate the perks of feeling like a teenager forever.

“So, did you win this yacht in another poker game?” Caroline called out to Kol who was steering them along the coast, leaving the wheel to come stand next to her at the railing and stare out across the Mediterranean.

“No, this I just stole,” he said with a careless shrug.

She’s so used to this, it’s sad. “And _why_ did you steal a yacht?” she asked drily.

“Some prick at the casino last night wouldn’t stop staring at your arse.” He says it so nonchalantly that it actually takes a moment for the full implications of his words to sink in and she straightened up in shock.

“Wait – is this your way of ‘defending my honour’ or something?’ she asks, a little stunned.

“I hardly fought him at dawn,” said Kol with a laugh, “But he was annoying and I got a yacht out of the deal. Not bad if I do say so myself.” Before Caroline can say another word he’s gone back to the wheel, taking them into port. She says nothing as they disembark, Kol taking her by the hand and pulling her down the docks and into the city.  They settled for meandering through the streets until they’re standing in front of a small café and Kol is shoving gelato into her hands.

“You’re quiet Sweets, you’re never quiet,’ he remarks but she just gives him an odd look.

“Kol, what are we doing?” she asks after a while.

The Original gave an exasperated sigh and looked at her like she was a child who couldn’t grasp some simple concept. “We’re eating gelato, Caroline,” he tells her mockingly, and she pouts like a child at his smartass answer.

“You’re hilarious,” she deadpanned, eating her ice-cream while he just smirked at her. He was always smirking at her, always making stupid jokes, always sending her these odd little smiles when he thought she wasn’t looking and it’s not like she hasn’t played out how this little vacation of theirs could progress. But it’s just _weird,_ right? Weird that out of everybody, it’s Kol and Caroline who found themselves together so far away from where everything began , as if that part of their lives is just some weird kind of abstract concept that doesn’t exist if neither of them talk about it. And they haven’t so far, not since those first few days and that’s a feat in and of itself because what the hell else are they going to talk about?

(Well, as it had turned out, they’ve got more in common than Caroline would’ve imagined. They’re young, and they share a certain fondness for the trappings of youth and luxury, and Kol tells her all about his exploits while Caroline rattles off every fact she manages to learn about the city and together they manage to fill the time. She’s still not sure how that works.)

“Are you enjoying yourself, Caroline?” he asked her after they had lapsed into another lengthy silence and it’s a loaded question but she knew her answer.

“Of course,” she said, a bright, sunny smile spreading on her face.

“Then stop thinking and eat your gelato.”

It’s the typical sort of advice he would give, because he was Kol and he didn’t overanalyze everything to death and back, but maybe now is the time to start listening to him.

After all, it _was_ good gelato. 

* * *

“I thought you said you were getting better at driving!”  Caroline winced as Kol narrowly avoided swerving off the road, the sharp turn whipping her hair across her face.

“I watched the Grand Prix racers, I know exactly what I’m doing!” Kol said with a (ever so slightly maniacal) laugh, while Caroline just shut her eyes and clutched her hat.

“Kol, if you go any faster, I’m going to lose my hat!” she cried, clutching the large floppy hat down against her head.

“So what, I told you it was ugly – _ow!”_   Caroline’s punch to his arm nearly got them in another ditch but they managed to stay on course while Caroline stayed firmly in her seat, one hand firmly pressed to her head to keep her hat in place, the other gripping the side of the convertible door.

“Darling, would you learn to relax?” Kol asked exasperatedly.

“A drive to Nice would be much more relaxing if we weren’t taking some abandoned road because you wanted to live out your newfound love of drag racing!” said Caroline.

Kol snuck a sideways glance at Caroline and let out a loud laugh. “You know what your problem is darling?” he said cheerfully. “You don’t know how to have any fun!”

Caroline gasped indignantly, reaching over to punch him again but he just dodged her arm. She sat back in her seat, a small frown on her face before it slid off, replaced with an excited grin.

“Forbes, what the bloody hell are you doing?!” Kol tried to split his attention between the road and the blonde as Caroline unbuckled herself and clambered over the center console, moving into the backseat where she carefully stood on the backseat.

“I’m having fun!” she called out, letting out a loud whoop of laughter as she balanced on the backseat, the wind blowing through her blonde hair, holding on tightly to her hat as the French countryside whizzed by around her.

Kol couldn’t help but join her infectious laughter, leaning back with his arm flung over the back of his seat as he looked up at her sunny face, eyes closed against the wind and the sun, After a few more minutes she stepped over the console and dropped into her seat, hair wild and in disarray, framing her face and making her look practically wild.

“Told you I was fun!” she said proudly and she looked over to see him watching her with a very familiar glint in his eyes, except for once she doesn’t look away but  instead wonders, if this is her having fun, then this was no time to do things halfway.

“Pull over.”

The firm order is sudden and unexpected and Kol’s so confused by her change in demeanor that he’s sure he’s misheard but Caroline repeated herself just as firmly and so he brought the car over to the side of the rural road. They were overlooking the sloping hills that led down to the Mediterranean, dotted with small villages but this is no time for Caroline for admire the scenery.

“Sweets, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Caroline smirks widely because for once it’s _her_ who’s got the upper hand, who’s holding all the cards and the Original vampire has never looked so nervous.  

“Darling,” she mocks affectionately, “learn to relax.” And then she leans over and presses her lips to his, giddy as she finally let herself give in to her impulses. It’s like arriving in Monaco all over again, the feeling of eternal youth and freedom, the feeling of _Kol_ , his hands quickly dragging her over the console onto his lap, his long nimble fingers dancing over the bare skin of her thighs, exposed by her shorts. She eagerly cups his jaw and sinks into him, pressing kiss after kiss to his jaw, his neck, a favour which he returns twice over. She arches her back when he leans down to press a kiss to the top of her cleavage, and immediately winces when the steering wheel digs into her back.

“Kol, I’m not sure this is the best – “ her words are cut off by a gasp as he presses a hot kiss to her pulse point but eventually she pulls away enough to glare at him, to which he pouts like a five year old.

“But _Caaaroliiiine…”_

She simply smirked and leant down to whisper in his ear, “This could be _way_ better at my hotel room.” In a flash she’s been pushed back into her seat, and Kol is frantically turning the car around, back to Monte Carlo, eyes intent on the road. Caroline’s so full of relief and anticipation that she gladly lets the wind ruin her hair, laughing as they sped down the road, with Kol reaching out a hand to squeeze her thigh. That one small gesture is enough to make her breath hitch before she can find her voice.

“Hey Kol?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Do me a favour – drive faster.” 

**Author's Note:**

> May your endless summers be full of morally ambiguous, good-looking people!


End file.
